Deceiving a Kitten
by Deadman Infinite
Summary: What happens when two dominant Noxians females fight in a dressing room? You're about to find out! Involves spanking, mature language, a brief mention of Nidalee x Rengar (r63), an OC and a drained fox. Enjoy my Halloween present from me, or doom!


Disclaimer: I do not own Riot Games or its affiliates. I am a guy with too much free time and dark ideas swarming around in his head like zerglings.

Also woot, first person to pioneer into LeBlanc x Katarina pairing fanfic for this site. For any rating! Awh yeah! A special thanks goes out to 5-ish on Deviant Art with her picture. It's been a nice focus to keep my thoughts on track while writing this. Now on with the show!

* * *

She could not believe this could ever happen. No. That she even allowed this to happen in the first place. Out of the outfits she could be forced to wear, this was an outrage to her! To Noxians everywhere!

Standing alone inside a small changing room was Katarina Du Couteau, and to say that she was angry, was an understatement.

She was _infuriated_.

Adding insult to injury, she even had to resist ogling herself in front of a full wall length body mirror. Complimenting a waist long curtain of crimson hair were pieces of snow white fur along her legs, waist, chest and arms with gloves attached. Showing off more flawless skin, and a well toned figure in all the right places as opposed to her more 'conservative' attire.

She started to miss her form fitting, but mostly covering leather clothing already. Now a messy pile on the floor. Sending the pile a longing glance as if she had not worn them for years... it was only five minutes.

Her signature daggers, 'surprisingly' unhindered for usage and visible to all were held by large, brown buckled leather straps across her chest, waist, thighs and back in case of 'emergencies'. Checking herself again, but taking a glance behind; she paled. Seeing a long furry thing that nearly blended into the fur on her waist... was that a tail?!

'That's it!'

A scarred emerald eye twitched in outrage as she turned on the heels of her boots, yanked open the door and all but ran down the twisting hallways, heading towards the entrance. Close to screaming bloody murder until she saw her target; everything from her thoughts to her heart flat lining in mere seconds.

LeBlanc stood before her, staff in one hand and the other perched idly on a hip. A innocent light flickered in her amber eyes, yet a fully knowing smirk was on her face that bordered on 'I kick puppies for fun' smug.

Glancing over the usually composed and barbed tongued assassin, now in a stupefied stance as if she was having an inner war either to be angry or confused.

In her defense, Katarina's wide eyed, angry/shock face was enjoyable as watching a young child having a piece of candy taken away. 'Simply adorable' as she would often say to the fiery redhead. But this time, she tried her best to stifle a laugh. In case said redhead's temper flared enough to warrant knife throwing...

In short, many a good pair of her favorite, not to mention expensive underwear met a dark and grisly end at the Sinister Blade's hand when she was angry.

A couple minutes passed before the mage decided to break the awkward silence. Clearing her throat before speaking, voice airy and mocking with thinly veiled amusement.

"What's wrong dear? Cat got your-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence, I'll _cut_ your tongue out." Katarina interrupted in a low threatening hiss, half a mind to follow up on her threat.

Somehow finding her voice, let alone thoughts was hard as she tried to keep up feelings of anger, but failed horribly. Still taking in the sleek outfit of the other woman, starting from the black top hat sitting on her head. A bright red ribbon of silk wrapping around it that complimented it perfectly.

LeBlanc's hair, instead of a typical dark purple was now dark blue. Framed around an attractive and unblemished pale face except tiny scarlet marks under her eyes. Purposely used to bring out full, dark purple lipstick covered lips.

Lips that were now dropping in a mock pout. Deliberately taunting and distracting the Sinister Blade as if she knew _exactly _where the other was staring. She _always_ knew. But that did not stop her from having fun, like now for example.

"Are you finished staring at me as if I were some sort of illusion?"

Leblanc teased again, the glowing crystals in her staff reflecting the assassin's conflicted face and contrasting her own, more composed one. A jaw dropping sight if anyone was around at this moment to see the two women and their current outfits in the shop.

They would also think a fight was bound to happen. That was the closest and yet farthest from the truth explanation they would get from at least one of them...

"No and shut up." Katarina crossed her arms, mildly irate over her situation. Where did the mage get off, forcing her to dress like this? In scraps of fur out of all things and a tail which hung off her ass like a tramp stamp was the most humiliating thing to date she had to experience. The only thing missing was a collar and ears...

'I guess that's why the fox tailed bimbo wanted to become human so badly.' She thought glumly, blowing a strand of hair out of her face and straightening her posture.

All this did was unintentionally complete the act of looking like a professional lingerie model as she continued a personal inspection over the vain sorceress's body.

Not that her own was incomparable by any means, but maturing into a young, powerful woman under the banner of Noxus along with her father's teachings; albeit hot tempered and ruthless, especially in battle. She learned, it was not just her assets that gave her power, but how she carried and presented herself fearlessly to allies and enemies alike that earned her a mixture of fear and respect.

Meanwhile, from the seductive side of power; the way LeBlanc presented herself in such an enticing manner for all to see was simply second nature to her, akin to breathing. Her medium sized bust highlighted by a ruby red stripe across the top of a cream colored, body hugging, and buttoned vest that barely managed to keep her breasts from spilling out with each rising and falling motion...

An equally form fitting black magician coat was worn over the vest. A ruby red interior evident by the wide curved high collar rivaling the height of her hat. Exquisite red trimming covering the sleeves and edges of the coat would serve to draw all eyes, regardless gender or sexual preference to the Deceiver's chest.

Katarina, the only current viewer and a perfect example of the intended effects; appeared to stare blankly ahead like a moth caught in a flame. When LeBlanc came closer out of concern, the redhead's 'male gaze' inconspicuously moved down. Eying and enjoying a wonderful valley of cleavage...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I really hoped you could keep your mind out of the litter box until _after_ our little shopping trip, kitten." Putting two and two together, noting that her 'kitten' was enjoying the view. The bluette's smirk grew, perfectly at home on her face.

Katarina quickly snapped back to reality, not hearing anything except ironically: kitten. She was vehemently about to deny the new pet name until a finger moved under her chin, tilting her head up. Bright emerald and amber gazes meeting as they locked in a battle of wills, definitely not for the first or the last time.

Emerald eyes broke contact first, looking away in... embarrassment?

"S-sorry Le- Evaine..." An uncharacteristic, meek whisper of apology slipping from redhead as she deflated completely, any semblance of anger now gone. Reminding her of a still learning lesson in regards about present company: she could not lie or at least not easily to a woman of many names and titles.

A woman who saw and manipulated the inner workings from the shadows of Noxus, their shared home city state and the few whose influence extended far beyond it. One who literally lived on the lies and half truths of herself and others, gaining the one true title of 'The Deceiver'.

"Good, now is there anything else that you could need for the upcoming Harrowing?" The mage spoke softly while continuing to gaze into alluring green depths. Accepting it as a full apology this time_, _knowing how stubborn and unmoving they both could be at times.

"No, but-" Katarina literally pleading with her gaze to reconsider.

"But what?" LeBlanc's mood quickly changing from playful to mildly annoyed over something that should not even be an issue in her opinion. Her will and patience being truly tested only when they had such polarizing viewpoints.

"Why do I have to wear _this_? I'm stuck wearing furs and a tail that make me look like that jungle whore who fucks _anything_ that moves. Have you see who she's fucking lately? That over sized fur ball who would not know how to hunt her way out of a plastic bag..."

The assassin now stepping back, vocalizing and gesturing her objections one last time with her hands in a futile attempt to change the other woman's mind.

Not noticing the distant, calculating twinkle in her eyes. A plan forming...

* * *

~Meanwhile at the food court~

"ACHOO!" A loud, roaring sneeze accompanied a smaller, sharper one, casting everything in an awkward silence. Eyes focused on the Beastial Huntress and the Pridestalker eating together at a table away from everyone else.

"Sorry." They both said in unison. Or rather the Pridestalker growled deeply, while Bestial Huntress urged people to go back to their actions with quick waves and smiles. Everything returning to normal as if nothing happened a few seconds later.

"..."

An angry hiss came from the brunette, looking at the trays of food she just payed for covered in a sheen of Rengar's mucus.

"So much for lunch..." Rengar sniffled dejectedly, then as (mis)fortune would have it, she suddenly sneezed again, causing yet another collective round of silence and staring.

Unfortunately for Rengar, her 'target' this time was Nidalee...

* * *

~Back in the store~

After 'listening' to Katarina's constant ranting for nearly five minutes, allowing her to get the 'issue' out of her system. LeBlanc simply choose to silence her mid sentence with a kiss instead of a sigil, setting the plan into action.

Only breaking the impressive, minute long round of merciless tonsil hockey after she was certain her message got across. Leaving a glazed expression over on the assassin's face while she panted softly for air.

Not giving her any time to react, she vanished immediately, and reappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Now back to back of the Du Couteau, gripping a handful of hair.

"Whining like an unprivileged _brat_ is below and unfitting for someone of your status. But if you really wish for something else to wear_,_ I will be sure to consider it, _kitten_." She spoke in a barely audible monotone.

Katarina took it as a sign that she had angered Evaine big time as warning bells went off inside her head to escape. But it was far too late, for the redhead was being drug firmly by her hair back the changing rooms in surprising silence and nonresistance.

Partially in fear of being silenced by other means and the other part...

After finding a way to turn around and walk comfortably, she took full advantage of viewing the rest of the Deceiver's petite figure. Hips swaying hypnotically from side to as she walked with proven confidence of her body and skills.

Shapely legs, mostly covered in black leggings, showed off a small slither of smooth and pale thighs as a tease. While underneath swishing coattails and fitting black briefs was a compact and curvaceous ass by Katarina's personal experience, so close she could squeeze it with a hand.

Red, closed toed and pointed heels gave the mage an inch or two, making her appear taller than what she was. Currently standing at 5'7, but without them she was 5'5 as opposed to the Katarina's natural height of 5'7.

A fitting, stylish accessory for fashion and/or possibly intimidation, but her true power did not come from height or heels. A fact everyone in the institute was well aware.

An added bonus in all this, once again LeBlanc knew. Glancing back at Katarina through the constant, rotating crystals of her staff as she continued leading her like a misbehaved pet.

'A collar and leash would be suitable when she acts like this.' Not a bad idea when she thought about it...

The two were now back inside the room Katarina stormed out of earlier; the door closing behind them with a soft 'click' by magic. It may as well been a gunshot to the assassin, mind already spinning like a certain Demacian with possibilities of what the mage's 'considerations' entailed.

The alabaster painted space was barely large enough for two people, a wide, wall length wooden bench across one side, and still on the gray carpeted floor; an untouched, messy pile of the redhead's clothes.

But that is not what the bluette was looking for. Instead she was glancing at the mirror, a perfect instrument in what was to come...

Letting go of her hair, she walked to the bench, sat down and propped her staff against the wall. Not even turning her head towards the other woman in a gesture to sit with her. A pang of hurt shot through Katarina as she simply stood there and watched her lover. Not that she would ever admit _that _aloud to anyone, sit with a blank expression on her face.

'I can't believe she wants me to wear something so disgustingly abhorrent. It's a disgrace to Noxus! To me! Evaine why...'

She continued to stare at the other woman's unmoving form. Since there was no clock in the room, it could of been anywhere from a minute to a hour. Something cold, almost ball like starting to form in the pit of her stomach. Was that... guilt? Sadness? Or maybe remorse?

No! Katarina Du Couteau, the Sinister Blade did not feel guilt nor shame for her actions! Never! But why did it feel like she would slit her throat right then and there if that would make the woman sitting on the bench happy?

'Why do I have to wear this ridiculous costume?' Is what she would of said once again.

Instead it came out as a long, inaudible sigh; pinching the bridge of her nose in mild exasperation. She knew somewhere inside, she would be unable to look at herself ever again if she hurt the mage on purpose, physically or emotionally. Excluding the former, and only if 'enemies' on the Fields of Justice.

"Fine." She mouthed, dropping her hand in defeat.

"What was that dear? I did not hear you." She spoke softly, still looking solely at the mirror. Though if Katarina could see the crystals in her staff, LeBlanc's 'reflection' was sporting the biggest of all grins. Victory so close in her grasp.

But she was not done yet... for what was victory without a few, well earned spoils?

"I said _fine_." Katarina repeated, almost huffing. Trying to douse the embers of her temper before it could burn once more; hating to repeat herself for any reason.

"I must be going deaf, care to speak up?" The mage could not resist taking advantage of the situation, knowing that her significant other would try; albeit in failure to swallow her pride and wrath at this point.

And it fail- er succeeded(?) just as planned. Katarina, all but stomped towards her with the intent to make sure the mage knew who she was dealing with. Now beside and looking down at her, a scarred eye twitching once again in barely restrained fury.

"I said, I'm sor-" She never got a chance to finish for LeBlanc's hand darted out and grabbed Katarina's arm, pulling her down and over her lap in a second.

"Ethereal Chains." The mage promptly commanded, letting go the limb. Katarina's arms binding together behind her back against her will, similar to being handcuffed.

"What is the meaning of this?! Evaine?!" She shouted, squirming to break free, but it was to no avail. Her chains created by a certain magic and thus only a certain mage could properly release them. A hand being placed on her back, effortlessly holding her down.

Before the redhead could speak again, she felt a sharp sting on her rear.

"Ow. What are you- OW!" She winced again as a lukewarm hand smacked exactly the same spot.

"Evaine! Stop! Ow!" Her pleas falling on deaf ears as she begin to realize with grim horror what was happening.

She was being spanked.

* * *

The last time she had been spanked was as a teenager years ago. By a lowly maid no less! Hired by her father to clean the family castle and keep an eye on her and her sisters in his absence. Soon the maid learned that while she was paid; quite exuberantly in fact to do her job. The Elder Du Couteau sibling would not be intimidated or cowed easily...

The poor, young maid left by straitjacket within a fortnight of being hired. Babbling that Katarina was a demon in human form. The only thing she 'regretted' was that she could not 'show' the maid more 'knife techniques' before breaking her...

* * *

More than enough time had passed in the dressing room. The Sinister Blade's pale globes, now tomato red and beginning to blister under the unforgiving eyes of the Deceiver. Making sure no spot was missed as she repeatedly hit firm, yet delightfully soft and supple skin.

LeBlanc could only smile. Watching with each hit as the woman in her lap squirmed, cursed and even her screamed lungs out. But there was something else that caught her eye or rather ear when the screams and curses eventually died down.

The smallest sounds of whimpers and moans.

'Interesting. My kitten has a fixation for being spanked.' LeBlanc saving the note for later reference.

"Ha... ah... Is that all?" Katarina croaked, throat raw from using profanities that would leave even Vi embarrassed. She was 'rewarded' for her question with another smack.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The blissful release of a long held orgasm occurred. A small stream of clear liquid trickling between closed legs while a low, guttural moan of satisfaction mixed with relief escaped her mouth before she could consciously stop it...

"Has my poor kitten wet herself? What a shame, I thought you were toilet trained." Evaine finally spoke. Brimming with satisfaction over her deed as she lovingly rubbed Katarina's bruised posterior, careful not to cause any permanent scarring.

"S-screw you..." The redhead retorted shakily and bit her lip. Shuddering and riding out the wonderful wave of orgasm combined with the stinging pain of her ass.

"No dear, I don't think you will. This is your punishment, but you're enjoying it more than I thought." LeBlanc's hand moving from Katarina's back to her head, gently turning it so she was forced to look in the mirror.

It took a few seconds to recognize herself, but once she did; the floor suddenly become more interesting. Looking anywhere else would be better than see her own flushed and gratified orgasm face from something so humiliating as a spanking.

"Are you done misbehaving, kitten?" The bluette all but purred herself. Content that her message was clear as day and if not... well that's why she had a doppelganger.

"Yes... Evaine." The Du Couteau knew she had lost this battle and relinquished her command, giving it over completely to LeBlanc. The chains disappearing with a snap of slender fingers before returning to rub sore areas.

A strange, soothing effect overcame the redhead; closing her eyes and relaxing as she could not even find a reason to be angry anymore. But she did not dare stand up. For fear of receiving another punishment for starters and second, she was definitely in no hurry to expose her legs felt like jello after the experience.

The swift turning of a doorknob quickly and unfortunately broke the illusion. Running on instinct at this point, emerald eyes snapped open and reached for a dagger, but her hand was once again stopped. Not by a chain this time, but another hand.

Twisting her head to see the mage, fear legitimately flashing in her usually bold emerald gaze. It was one thing for Evaine to see her like _this_, but for anyone else...

She could not! She would not! Her image would be ruined overnight by gossip and rumors! Though she could personally hunt down and neutralize the source, it would take time to dispose of the body and falsify records of a 'withdraw' from the institute.

"Evai-" She started to whisper, but was silenced by a calm glance and knowing smile.

"It's my clone dear."

Oh.

Katarina exhaled a breath she did not know she held and went back to laying comfortably over a pair of slender and warm legs. Not realizing she fell asleep until the feeling of her head tenderly being raised and propped on something firm yet soft interrupted it.

* * *

A thin leather strip being placed and tightened carefully around her neck. Then something else was placed lightly on top of her head, almost like a hat.

Opening her eyes in a squint, she turned to the side and found out by her reflection:

A) She was moved. Legs cleaned while asleep and now laying on the bench. Her head still in Evaine's lap.

B) On top of her head was a white band with matching, furry, white ears and around her neck was a black, leather collar with a ball shaped, golden bell.

"Mhn..." She groaned incoherently and closed her eyes once again. Hoping this was a nightmare she would soon wake up from.

"She's awake." A voice laced with sleep called out.

Blinking her eyes open again sooner than she wanted at the sound of that voice. Now searching around the room, the redhead found out that seeing double was not always a bad thing.

Two identical women in magician outfits were near her; one looking down, still holding her head in her lap, staff in hand once more, and the other standing against the door.

Each with a tender smile that she knew was only reserved for her.

"H-how long..." She coughed, her throat now itchy and dry.

"Shh. Try to sit up and drink. I brought water." A fake, muffled cough muttered with a discreet and definitely vulgar word rhyming with 'hitch' underneath causing LeBlanc, or possibly the clone helping Katarina to lay straight up against the wall to roll her eyes.

"Ok. 'She' brought water. Better?"

A 'hmpf' was given as the clone disappeared in a plume of purple smoke and a bottle of water was opened. LeBlanc attentively placing it to other woman's lips and letting her drink only small sips until the bottle was grabbed from her. The refreshing, cold contents chugged down by a naturally voracious redhead.

Katrina sighed and crushed the bottle in a hand. Next, standing and stretching her legs while ignoring the stinging in her hind quarters and thighs. Not wanting to remember what happened in the course of a... hour? Two hours?

How long was it exactly that she had been drug here against her will, punished and slept?

"Three hours." A direct, and knowing answer muffled by a yawn. The bluette shook her head, clearing the last vestiges of sleep out of her body while standing up and stretching as well.

"Care to explain why I am wearing a collar and ears?" The redhead blinked, confused as she took another peek over the additional 'accessories'.

"Are you complaining again dear?" A low, dry monotone creeping once more into Evaine's voice.

There were few things that scared Katarina. That monotone however, was now going to the top of that very short list.

"No..." She replied quickly. Unwilling to be spanked again or worse...

"Good." LeBlanc took a step forward, facing Katarina and gave her a kiss. This time shorter and punctuated by a sharp 'click'. The collar now attached to a long, black leash.

"What the-?" Katarina was cut off by a surprisingly serious and deadpan LeBlanc.

"Your leash. Since you want to act like a misbehaving pet. You will be treated like one."

"But-" Katarina started to complain again.

"But what?" Opening the door, she led the now sulking redhead out of the dressing room. The assassin's regular clothes floating behind them in a folded pile while the leash was wrapped around her hand.

"Nothing." Deciding to leave it there before she really did end up permanently silenced.

* * *

Finally making it to the front check out desk, they continued walking past. To Katarina's confusion and shock.

"Are we going to pay for these?"

"Already did. It was a quite a... _haggle_ with a certain fox." LeBlanc's trademark smirk appearing as she continued through the institute with Katarina in tow.

Gaining the stares, wolf whistles and congratulations of summoners and champions; including one Pridestalker and Beastial Huntress in giant, separate pet kennels.

A lone summoner in a gray, silver lined robe sat on top of one, waving at the newest open couple.

"So _kitten,_ about keeping _us_ as an item for so long, a _secret_... How long do you think you can dive for pearls?" A slight tug on the leash by the bluette not going unnoticed by the redhead.

Katarina could only remain silent as she continued to walk with her head down. Her shame now was nothing compared to the world of shame, pain and exhaustion she would be experiencing shortly...

* * *

~Meanwhile, under the checkout desk~

Ahri was asleep. Curled in a naked ball on the floor, covered in sweat and other fluids. Her tails creating a nice bed and pillow as she was resting from a very thorough and pleasing time with LeBlanc or at least her clone as she could easily tell. Ears twitching as she purred in her sleep, dreaming of a very _interactive_ future session between her, the Sinister Blade and the Deceiver...

* * *

AN: Phew... only took 20 days and mostly 20 nights to properly take that idea out of my head. Still need a Beta if anyone is interested in sorting through my ideas!

Meanwhile...

Eve: Dead! When are you going to finish writing about _us_!

Me: T_T I'd rather not...

Nidalee and Rengar: And us!

Me: T_T;


End file.
